Why Inui Loves Being Manager
by reader713
Summary: Originally, Inui hated being manager to the Seigaku tennis team. Now however, he sees the usefullness the position gives him. It is very entertaining to watch the jealous boyfriends. And he gets such good data too. RyoSaku and MomoAnn


**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

Why Inui Loves Being Manager:

Originally, Inui Sadaharu hated being team manager. However, as time passed, he grew to really appreciate his position. He could make large batches of Penal Tea to test out without having to worry about drinking it. It was wonderful having eight people to test it on. And he could devote hours to data without having to worry about practicing.

His favorite incident using his new 'power' happened a few days ago actually.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Seigaku tennis team members concentrated fully on the spirited practice match between Momo and Ryoma.

Inui watched them, sunlight glinting off his glasses as he mentally took data to be copied into one of his many notebooks later.

Sudden voices caught his attention.

"Hi Ann-chan!" Ryuuzaki Sakuno said excitedly, waving her hand frantically and running up to the Fudomine student.

"Hi Sakuno-chan!" Ann replied, hugging the girl warmly.

Inui smirked, noticing how the two people playing momentarily stiffened before relaxing. He noted how their game improved and reminded himself to write a short memo: be sure to save tickets to all future games for Sakuno and Ann.

The game ended with Ryoma winning, as usual.

"Good job Momo!" Ann comforted her boyfriend.

"R-R-Ryoma-kun" Sakuno stuttered.

"Good, but it could improve" Inui said "run 20 laps."

"What?!" Momo yelled as Ryoma shot his sempai a glare "Inui-sempai..."

"Would you like to have a cool refreshing drink instead?" Inui offered, holding out a see-through jug of Penal Tea.

"No thanks!"

The two ran off.

Ryoma and Momo were completing their fifth lap when they noticed that the girls weren't on the sidelines cheering for them. Well, Ann would be cheering for Momo, and a blushing Sakuno would stand next to her, wringing her hands. The other Regulars thought it was hilarious.

Ryoma glanced to the side obtrusively while Momo frantically looked around, both managing to keep from tripping.

Inui stood in the shade of one tree, notebook miraculously closed as he talked to the smaller girls on either side of him.

Ryoma and Momo passed by them.

On the next lap, both Momo and Ryoma listened carefully to hear what the girls were saying. They missed Inui's smirk, their speed had increased by 15. Hmm.

"Is he flirting with them?" Momo hissed.

"Mada mada dane"

"Look! He is!"

They passed by in time to hear Sakuno laugh "thank you for explaining it Inui-sempai. Could you help me again sometime?"

Momo noticed how Ryoma was drawing ahead of him "hey, wait up Echizen!"

"Wow Inui-san, I didn't know that!"

Another lap.

"Really? That's funny!"

Yet another.

After completing his laps, Ryoma ran over to his girlfriend.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno's face brightened and she hugged him enthusiastically "Inui-sempai just helped me with my Chemistry homework. He also explained how you beat Momo-semapi. And he told me about the time Eiji accidentaly ate Inui-sempai's special chocolate with his Juice inside the middle. Oh, what's your new move called?" she regarded him with big curious eyes.

Inui hid a smirk at how Ryoma relaxed. He adjusted his glasses then decided to give Ryoma some help "he called it 'Ai-no-hime' of course" he said.

Sakuno blinked "Princess of Love?" she asked confused.

Ryoma glared at Inui. He had been calling the move X3 since it was the third variation. Inui's smirk widened.

"It's a beautiful name" Sakuno said hesitantly.

Ryoma adjusted his hat "it's named for you" he mumbled.

Sakuno blushed and kissed his cheek.

At that moment Momo ran up to Ann, ruining the moment as she began scolding him for letting 'that brat' beat him twice in one day in under an hour.

It was a very enjoyable day, Inui decided later. And only he noticed how Ryoma used his new move only when Sakuno was watching.


End file.
